Holding Out For A Hero
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They had no idea how much things would spiral out of control... but they knew that they had each other to rely on. (Set in late 2015, co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_**Two weeks earlier...**_

 _He opened the elevator doors as soon as he heard the shouting, 29 year old Seth's eyes widening in shock as he saw 25 year old Amanda beating up a man at least a foot taller than herself… and then Seth lost it, grabbing his former Shield Sister from behind before dragging her into the elevator and slamming his right fist into her left side after the doors closed._

" _Are you out of your mind?!" Seth yelled._

" _Are you?! That man was trying to kill someone who I consider family!" Amanda shouted, thinking that Ashley had still been in the hallway._

" _There is no one else here!" Seth yelled._

" _Ashley must've ran off… look, I got off this elevator, heard her screaming and jumped on the son of a bitch attacking her!" Amanda responded, attempting to leave but Seth gripped onto her arms. "Let go of me, why don't you believe me?!" She shouted._

" _Fine prove that this Ashley does really exist." Seth said._

 _Amanda grabbed her phone after Seth let her go and showed him a picture of her and Ashley when they were teenagers._

" _See? That's her from when I was 16 and she was 19. Her raven hair has red highlights in it now and she has tattoos that cover her arms." Amanda responded, putting the phone away. "Believe me now? Because of you stopping me, that fucker's gotten up and gone after her again!" She replied, heading to the button panel_ _but Seth turned her back around and threw her at the wall._

" _That doesn't prove anything." Seth said._

" _Believe what you want… that's never stopped you before." Amanda responded before she left… and for once, Seth wasn't chasing her._

 _Her side and back started aching_ _badly but she ignored it as she looked for Ashley… and then her legs lost their strength and she fell to her knees. She leaned against the wall, tears running down her face… she felt someone pick her up and saw Finn._

" _I can't find her… he's gonna kill her." Amanda responded as Finn took her to their room, put her on the bed and lifted her tank top up to see bruises_ _forming on her ribcage and upper back before dialing Dakota's number._

" _Hey, Finn, everything okay?" Dakota responded._

" _Can you help Mandy? She's trying to find someone." Finn said._

" _Yes, of course. Just need a description." Dakota responded._

" _5'9", raven hair with red highlights, hazel eyes… tattoos on her arms and_ _neck. Kota, please be careful with how you approach her, someone was assaulting her." Amanda explained._

" _Okay will do." Dakota said._

" _Okay, thanks." Finn responded before he hung up, picking Amanda up into his arms after grabbing his car keys and their room keys before_ _leaving with her._

 _Dakota looked around and stopped when she saw the open room and Ashley throwing Kyle's things out the room window._

" _I'll take that as that's the girl." Dakota said. "Hey!"_

 _Ashley turned around, seeing Dakota._

" _Finally had enough of his bullshit. He wouldn't stop hurting me so I told him that we were done and I don't want him in my life anymore… then he_ _snapped. Then someone jumped on him and then I took off." Ashley replied._

" _Well that person was a hero and your sister." Dakota said._

" _Mandy?" Ashley asked._

" _Yep. Her friend just took her to get fixed up-" Dakota responded._

" _We've gotta find her!" Ashley insisted, the two leaving._

 _They found Amanda with Finn and Yuki, Ashley and Amanda hugging._

 _And no one knew how crazy things would get…_

 **Present time…**

The yelling caught his attention and Finn ran out into the hallway, pulling Kyle off of Amanda and kicking the door to the nearest room open… he didn't realise it was Yuki's and was holding Kyle over the balcony as Yuki ran to a bruised and bleeding Amanda, holding her back as she screamed.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kyle yelled.

"My problem is that you tried to kill Mandy and all she's done is protect Ash from you, you abusive prick! Now either you back the fuck off completely or I'll throw you over this damn ledge and let you fall to your death!" Finn yelled, proving his point by holding Kyle further out over the railing and Kyle screaming as Yuki covered Amanda's eyes.

"Okay, okay, you got it!" Kyle shouted, Finn reluctantly letting him up and throwing him aside.

"You put your hands on any woman again and I find out about it, I will kill you!" Finn growled, Kyle running out of the room and Yuki closing the door after lowering her right hand.

Finn took a deep breath before cautiously approaching Amanda and pulling her into his arms, the two holding each other as Yuki opened the door again and let Ashley in.

"Is he dead?" Ashley asked.

"He ran off… Finn was ready to kill him, almost threw him over the balcony." Yuki responded, shaken up by what she had witnessed.

Ashley walked over, getting Amanda to look at her and lightly brushing Amanda's tears away… and seeing pure terror in her eyes.

"It's okay, Mandy. He's not coming back." Finn whispered, holding her closer to him and lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

"I knew I should have gone with Jeff's plan." Ashley said.

"If the boys catch him, they can kill him… let's get her to the ER." Yuki responded, Finn putting his leather jacket on Amanda before they led her out of the room.

Down in the lobby, Seth turned away from his beer and his eyes widened when he saw them leaving and blood in Amanda's hair before he dialed Dakota's number.

"Look, this better-" Dakota responded.

"Have you seen John anywhere?!" Seth asked.

"What happened now?" Dakota questioned, feeling a chill run up her spine.

"Yuki, Finn and some woman are taking Mandy to the ER, someone tried to kill her!" Seth explained.

"Fuck! I'll find him!" Dakota responded before they hung up, Seth grabbing his rental car keys before he left the hotel.


End file.
